Vision
by SerpentBane007
Summary: "What new world could we build?" A one-shot dedicated to everyone's favorite Irish geneticist, Moira. This one-shot attempts to fill in the gaps between scenes in her amazing origin trailer. Enjoy and feel free to drop a review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here, Moira and the rest of Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and our savior Jeff Kaplan. This is my idea of what happened in between the brief glimpses of Moira's origin story, and my first attempt at writing for Overwatch. That said, I hope you enjoy and feel free to review.

 **Overwatch had held back the pace of scientific discovery for decades.**

"Dammit!" Moira scowled, slamming her hands against the laboratory table. She was a pariah, those fools who called themselves "scientists" labeled her as such. And all because Overwatch was too backwards to seize the future of science.

Moira continued to seeth silently as she paced, struggling to regain her composure. Her findings would have made her the greatest geneticist in a generation, but now the possibilities were throttled.

With no funding for testing trials she would wither into obscurity, like so many before her.

 _But there is one option._ The scientist realized, looking to the diagrams and solutions in the corner. She would not be forgotten. No matter the cost.

 **They believed my methods were too radical. Too controversial**

Moira's yells of pain echoed through the halls of the laboratory building as the serum worked through her right arm. She saw the flesh begin to turn grey, veins turning purple as the fluid was transported through her body. When it reached her heart she was racked by more, excruciating bouts of pain.

She faintly heard the sounds of voices and footsteps entering her lab. Before her mind lost consciousness from the pain she smirked. They would not forget what they saw today.

 **They tried to silence me.**

Moira lugged the last of the boxes out of the lab and onto the main landing pad. Stacking it with the rest, she rested for a moment. Seeing the Overwatch insignia on the ground she spat, even after the she had demonstrated the success of her experiment they had forced her out and seized most of her research, the boxes containing the pitiful amount she could save.

Such fools, she had proven what they called impossible, and at no cost to them. Yet still they were blind, and would prefer to keep the entire world blind with them.

 **But there were others in the shadows, searching for ways to circumvent their rules.**

The doctor braced herself against the strong winds created by the airship as it touched down. Looking up she was surprised to not see the Overwatch insignia, but instead an inverted version of it. The ramp lowered, and three individuals approached her. A grizzled man in combat armor, an American cowboy enthusiast clad in black, and a man who was more machine than flesh, long katana held loosely.

"Dr. O'Deorian, may I have a moment of your time?" The first man asked, who she recognized as Commander Reyes.

"What for?" Moira snapped. "Want to rub in your victory one last time? Or did that bastard Morrison send you to do it for him?" Venom laced her voice.

The cowboy growled and started towards her. "How dare you! Show some-"

"That's enough Jesse." Reyes responded, grabbing the other man's shoulder. "She has every right to hate Overwatch. Lucky for her though," his attention turned once more to the doctor, "we have an offer."

"I'm listening." Moira raised an eyebrow.

"Come and work for Blackwatch." Reyes said simply. _So, it does exist_. She had heard rumors of Overwatch's black ops division, but had not believed them.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we will fund your continued research. Unlike Jack, I see the value of your work, and know that we will need it for the betterment of humanity."

Moira mulled it over. "Full funding for my research? No matter the cost?"

"No matter the cost. So," Reyes extended his hand. "What do you say?"

Moira quickly shook the man's strong hand, sealing her future. Overwatch had cast her out, but the universe had given her the perfect second chance.

 **Freed from my shackles, the pace of our research hastened. Together, we delved deeper into those areas forbidden by law. By morality. And by fear.**

"Now now Gabriel." Moira cooed as the last of the man's pained howls faded.

"Is it done?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Moira laid her withered right hand on his exposed shoulder. "Now, why don't you try moving?"

Reyes moved his arms cautiously. He didn't entirely trust her yet, but for that he was hardly alone. As his limbs moved the edges became black, smoke radiating off them. "It...worked…" Reyes said in awe as he observed.

"Yes. Now try finding your weapons." Moira encouraged, eager to see the results. Reyes reached towards his waist, where his shotguns usually rested, and gasped as one formed in his open grip. Levelling it at a blank wall he fired, the buckshot shredding the wall with a resounding _boom!_

"Doctor…" He began. "This changes everything."

Moira smiled as she walked across the room, typing away at the lab report. "Oh my dear, this is only the beginning."

 **New patrons emerged, who possessed an appetite for my discoveries.**

"O'Deorian. O'Deorian!" Akande's booming voice called her back to the present. Looking around she saw the other members of Talon's high council locking her in differing gazes. Akande one of expectation, twinged with impatience. Sanjay with that quiet, composed interest endemic of Vishkar. Maximilien stared at her with a neutrality that came easy to the omnic, while Gabriel (or Reaper, as he know insisted on being called) barely looked her way, arms crossed over his chest in characteristic sullenness.

"Yes Akande?" Moira ask, words slithering past her lips.

"Will the new modifications be completed in time for our first move?"

"They will be. I assure you that our soldiers will face no trouble once I am finished with them." She said, shooting a knowing smile at Reaper.

"I will be the judge of that." The man growled.

"Good." Akande said. "Everyone, back to your posts. The fulfillment of our mission is within our grasp." He finished. While everyone filed out of the room to return to their duties, Moira paused to look once more at the designs Sanjay proposed.

"Dr. O'Deorian." Maximillien's robotic voice called to her, red eyes meeting her blue and red ones as the geneticist turned to face the omnic.

"Yes Max?"

"What is in this for you?" He asked. "I mean no disrespect, but why join with us? Surely your position at Oasis would be enough to satisfy your research."

Moira laughed. "One would think so," she walked next to him, laying her right hand on his cold metal shoulder, "but Oasis is too narrow minded to understand the true potential of my vision."

"And what grand vision is that?" The omnic asked as Moira began to leave the room.

"A single question my dear," Her eyes narrowed and a twisted smile crept onto her face. "What new world could we build?"


End file.
